Troubles in NYC December
by PoffinPuff
Summary: 21 year old Kiku Honda is in a bit of a predicament. He's lost in the streets of New York, along with a dead cell phone battery and a date who ended up getting drunk and leaving him in the more dangerous side of the city. And it doesn't help that the temperature is below 20 and declining. Everything seems hopeless until Kiku meets a kind police officer. Ameripan.
1. Chapter 1

" _I deserve this, don't I?"_ Thought Kiku to himself; rubbing his small shoulders in a futile attempt to create warmth. He shivered visibly, wondering why he hadn't dressed more securely for  
New York's merciless December weather. The snow mutely dropped into the thick blankets of white, and the sky an absolute pitch black. The raven haired man looked up at the starless heavens with his large, almond shaped eyes. " _Even the moon appears to have shied away this cold night…"_

With a soft sigh, Kiku trudged forward, frigid fingers in his pockets. He was grateful that his pride at least masked his increasing anxiety of being _lost_ at the moment. Nonetheless, Kiku knew it was unwise to fall prey to his timidity. The best thing to do when lost is to keep level headed, especially in his current predicament.

He had been warned by his dorm-room colleague Matthew that _particular_ streets of New York weren't the safest. Thieves and other sly figures loomed around and the more Kiku analyzed his present environment, the quicker his hardened reasoning began to wither. The boisterous pop music, the dazzling multi-colored lights of never-ending towers with cinematic advertisements, the glamourous and expensive shopping malls, the overwhelming variety of street foods and silly antics of costumed people and dancers and magicians; _gone_. Like a light switch, Kiku found himself in the…darker side of New York's newly found bi-polarity.

Everything was gray and grimy; the only souls wandering the cracked streets besides Kiku were homeless bums in the alleyway. Occasionally, he would see scantily-clad women stand under the yellow-dimmed street lights, usually in pairs (never alone), smoking and waiting for individuals to take their bait. Booming curses and screams were emitted from the dingy, gaunt apartments that Kiku walked passed. The only lights that Kiku had to accompany him were the neon colored signs that usually spelled " **ADULT VIDEOS XXX** " or some other ad for a strip club or grisly bar.

The young Asian licked his chapped, pink lips; his heart grew heavier as he became more disoriented with the continuous streets and oddly shaped buildings. He almost felt ready to weep with the growing apprehension and panic, but tried his best not to express any weakness that a faceless stranger will notice. He paused for a moment, pressing his back against the icy sharp cement of a building. He pulled his phone out and despite being aware of its conditions, pushed the power button a few times, hoping that his dead battery would pity its master and provide one last go at life. But nothing happened. Kiku stared at his dark screen; his small, cheerless face in the reflection.

" _Yes…"_ mused Kiku gloomily, _"this is the consequence of your stupidity..."_

 ***Approx. 4 hours ago, 10pm***

"Kiku…are you sure about this?" whispered Matthew, walking up to Kiku, who was busying himself to be presentable. The 21 year old Japanese combed his silky black bangs, pleased that there was not one hair out of place. He placed the comb down to look at the worried blue eyes above him. Kiku sighed and rose from his seat to look over his clothing; a wrinkle-free, dark gray dress shirt tucked into beige cargo pants with black converse. Although he typically favored casual wears (somewhat embarrassed by his small stature and thin body type that opposed the taller and bulky westerners), he found himself quietly excited at the different approach of clothing, which was more tight and draped perfectly to his form.

"Matthew," said Kiku (internally conflicted at the loss of honorifics typically used in his native country), "while I do appreciate your concern over my wellbeing, I apologize to say that I must proceed with my plans for tonight. I have been invited and agreed to go; staying here would be rude to my host."

"I understand that, but I don't think you need to feel obligated either…" replied the blonde. "Plus, don't you think it's too sudden?"

"For what?"

"To be going out with Francis…" murmured Matthew, "you know that he goes out with _anyone_ as long as they've got a cute face." Matthew placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "I'm worried that you'll learn the hard way Kiku…he sweet talks and flirts and then it gets in your head and before you know it, you're wrapped around his finger…"

"You seem to speak from experience," said Kiku, curious of everything his typically soft-spoken friend warned. It was common for Matthew to not even finish a sentence at times, but here he was shockingly ranting against his opinion.

"You don't have to be in the know to know."

 _"Nani?"_

"Word gets around fast. I don't go out but all I have to do is get breakfast to hear that he's kinda crazy, like a sex-addict…"

"It is rude to judge another person's activities," explained Kiku, removing Matthew's hand from his shoulder, "Bonnefoy-San and I have shared various topics together in our free time. He is also very kind and open-minded, and I enjoy that quality in a person. He has invited me to a small club, which I believe will have us understand each other more personally."

Matthew's stare lingered at the raven, and sighed in defeat. As eloquent as Kiku's words are, that doesn't change the fact that yet _another_ person has fallen for the charms of Francis Bonnefoy. "I guess…I can't stop you," said Matthew dejectedly. Kiku's serious expression faded upon the Canadian's downcast face. But the moment Kiku opened his mouth to speak, a knock was heard.

Kiku gasped and quickly spun around to the mirror. He checked himself over again and ran to get his essentials. Matthew sighed and sat down on his bed to read a book, his back towards the door so as not to see the French. Kiku slid his wallet and keys into his back pockets, and upon unplugging his phone from his charger, noticed with annoyance that the charger had fallen from the outlet. His battery was less than 40%, but a second row of knocks shut him up. He puts his phone in his front pocket, slips on his favorite Jpop varsity jacket, 2 sprays of cologne, and walks to the door.

Kiku opens the door and is greeted by a bouquet of roses. His heart skips a beat when he looks up and finds cerulean eyes and perfect, wavy yellow hair tied back, accentuating Francis' already flawless feauture's. Matthew flinched upon hearing that particular voice, coaxing his gullible, love struck friend into his bubble of beauty. That gentle and teasing arises when he wraps his tongue tied friend into an embrace, and all too quickly _whisks_ him away. The last thing Matthew hears is Kiku asking if red roses are meant for women, only for Francis to brush it off and say _that acts of love have no gender._

 ***Present time***

Kiku lowered his head in shame. How could he be such a fool? Matthew warned him and he chose a man he met no more than 2 months ago over the person he had been acquainted with since arriving to study abroad the US.

Admittedly, Kiku can't make excuses. After leaving the dorms, the 2 went to Francis car and drove to the bar the French mentioned. The bar was very lively and vintage themed and they hadn't gotten drunk due to consuming a good amount of food alongside it. They talked and laughed and Kiku could only grin wholeheartedly at the idea of proving his friend wrong about Francis. The blonde would rub Kiku's smaller hands soothingly and as they spoke, occasionally ate his food in a very _seductive_ manner (licking, biting, nibbling…basically to the point where Kiku was just a red faced, babbling idiot).

An hour passed and suddenly, Francis had a phone call. He then told Kiku excitedly about a pub not too far away, where a small group of his friends were. At first Kiku was reluctant, not accustomed to so much nightly activities; but Francis eventually convinced him. They left and Francis stopped the car in some crowded parking lot, and the 2 proceeded to walk a couple blocks to the bar (Francis stating that _parking was hell in this city_ ). They met up with his friends, a Spanish man and an albino wearing a hoodie with the Prussian flag on it. _That's_ when the drinking began.

Kiku, who could barely hold his own liquor, had gotten light headed from the shots each person was given. The first round, spiked with vodka, had Kiku's stomach burning, but he watched happily at the drinking game that pursued. The albino was the victor, laughing maniacally until challenged by another man. The entire pub went crazy as the albino and a tall, unknown Russian man dueled with all kinds of alcoholic drinks. The world was spinning with screaming and chaotic, merry madness.

Before he knew it, the Spanish man claimed that his boyfriend was at another hotspot foreign to Kiku. Francis grabbed his arm, pulled him out of the pub, and all 4 of them where in a cab. The albino was screaming that he beat the Russian (nobody knows who won), the Spaniard flashing random pictures of his Italian boyfriend dressed like a tomato for Halloween, and due to limited space, Kiku was forced onto Francis lap. Francis spoke a string of French words into Kiku's ear and began kissing his neck while tickling and straddling him. Kiku swore he accidentally kicked the Prussian man more than once due to his bouts of drunken laughter. Strangely, the impossibly perfect kicks to his jaw slowly silenced him, causing Kiku to decide that there was no need to apologize if it shut him up.

They found the new hangout, and, 'lo and behold, it had a bar. More mindless drinking ensued until Francis pulled him away again. More and more groups of strangers joined them as they hopped via cabs all over the drinking joints. Kiku, at some point during all the fun, realized that they were at a completely different side of the city. Where had they gone? He lost Francis and found himself walking around drunkenly in search of him, mispronouncing his name multiple times during his mission.  
The French was his guide and Kiku had yet to fully master _all_ the trains and subways that the city utilized. The speakers blasted EDM, causing Kiku's ears to ring painfully. The sounds and colors disoriented him and soon he felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulders. Kiku looked around and saw some kind of European man look down and grin while grinding himself onto the confused and drunk Asian.

With an impatient and disgusted growl, Kiku threw his head back, smashing the back of his skull into the man's smug face. The European immediately let go, tending to his bruised mouth. Kiku also groaned as the man's teeth clashed hard into his head- luckily the alcohol numbed this feeling. Finally, Kiku found Francis…groping and making out with an unknown, intoxicated blonde woman on the floor.

As a sober, _intelligent_ individual, Kiku would say that it hurt to see someone he had interest in do such a thing. But, being the polite introvert he is, he'd leave and go home to read manga or play video games. As a drunk, this was the most heinous, grotesque and heart breaking scene he has ever witnessed. It's as if he was in a romantic TV series, and he was finally shown his husband of 25 years' to be a scandalous cheater. He stood (well, swayed), watching the perverted, shameless display. His vision became _more_ blurry and his chest began to swell with a powerful, foreign emotion. He pushed away the swarm of party animals until he was standing at the lobby.

He fell into the corner of a bench, brought his knees up to his chest, and sobbed pathetically into his hands. In about 5 minutes, a small group of middle aged women were huddled around Kiku, shushing and petting his hair, asking if he had lost his mom or dad in the club. Kiku paused his crying to give a briefly loud rant about him being 21. This scared the women (for some reason) and when they jumped back, they began giggling and cooing that Kiku looked like a girl. They eventually left and Kiku was back to his sorrowing.

He had stopped crying, most likely from releasing his emotions onto the cougar moms, and was now sitting dead with his head hung low. His eyes were closed shut and he was trying to get back to a reasonable sober state. He counted the seconds, whom turned to minutes, and after a mere 10 minutes, Kiku fell onto the bench and knocked out for god knows how long.

Turns out it was the DJ who roused Kiku from his slumber; it seems his little cat nap helped bring his sobriety back- even if there _was_ a dull headache that soon followed. When Kiku was somewhat fully conscious, he realized that the DJ had only awakened him in an attempt to get his KIK. However, Kiku barely understood what he was saying. He thought the man was saying his name instead the app, so Kiku kept asking _"You want me? Why do you want me? You want me..."  
_ The DJ gave up after believing that Kiku was simply messing with him. Kiku also found out by nearby (drunken) people that an Austrian tried to start a fire in the club, and with the help of various kinds of booze on the ground, the flame began spreading and eventually, everyone was forced to exit.

Kiku looked all over the place for Francis. He asked around if people had seen a man with the French's appearance, but either no one knew, or the description was far too similar to the dozens of other blonde haired blue eyed men. Kiku also discovered that someone had stolen his wallet and keys. His phone remained most likely due to him lying on his side, and the phone coincidentally concealed by his position.

Kiku sat by a bench just outside the bar. He watched blankly as the flocks of people began to cease, to the point where it was just him and a hysterical group of frat boys a couple meters away. Kiku wasn't entirely sure why he had stayed put. Maybe he felt that his date would return for him? Surely Francis wouldn't forget about him, right? Plus, Kiku had been with his friends- maybe the albino or the Spaniard -perhaps even the Spaniard's Italian boyfriend- would remember he was with them… _Unless they were drunk._

But time passed slowly. Kiku pulled out his phone. Not only did it have a large crack in the center, but it was cold and seemed to run out of battery some time ago. Kiku bit his lips, and looked up one last time to see if there was _anyone_ he recognized.

Suddenly, as the small group of frats left, Kiku stared eyed wide straight ahead of him. Across the street stood a hooded figure, leaning against a building, arms crossed, cigarette in mouth, and just…staring back at Kiku. Embarrassed, Kiku looked left and right to see if the man was eyeing somebody else- but there was no one. Embarrassment soon melted into fear. Scenarios began to play in Kiku's head, and when he looked up once more, his heart stopped.

The man was _gesturing_ Kiku to come over to him. One long, bony finger curled and beckoned for the raven to get over to his side. The Asian felt his pulse shoot up, and with that he stood up and decided to walk away. He didn't care where he went, just as long as he was away from…whoever that man was.

And now, here he was.

Kiku cringed at how loud his teeth clattered. But as much as he tried to silence them, his mouth would begin to quiver on its own, and then the nonstop clattering continued. It amazed Kiku just how long it had been since he has seen a taxi. He typically saw the yellow cars 24/7 and now it's as if they had gone south for the winter. There was no more life in the streets. Dread and sorrow filled his heart; how was he going to get home now? He was hopelessly lost and trembling both from the merciless brisk winter and the stress of having to persistently look over his back and make sure he was safe…

How long has it been since he left the dorms? Matthew must be worried, but what can he do? He couldn't possibly know where Kiku was at. The Japanese doesn't even have a large group of acquaintances to have his back. He's a loner. Maybe even Matthew has forgotten about him…  
First his father, then Francis, and now his only friend… _Unless he counted the gay European couple he met somewhere in Madison Square Garden- but that's beside the point!_

Finally, Kiku's legs bucked underneath him. He slipped under the thin sheet of ice and fell on his knees. Kiku hissed at the burn he felt, skin most likely ripped from the lack of protection his pant offered upon the fall. Luckily he stretched his hands out and landed on his palms, allowing him not to land face first into the frozen cement. The last thing he needed tonight was a bloody nose.

As Kiku got back up on wobbly, cold feet, he suddenly felt an arm around him. Kiku gasped and when he whipped his head around, a cold hand fiercely clasped over his mouth, and one single hand capable of reaching around and capturing both his wrists.

Kiku cried desperate, muffled screams; writhing his body around the tight hold it was in. But the figure kept was frigid and carried more weight and strength then his prey. Soon he began pulling the boy into the alley, Kiku's back pulled into his chest, and due to his closed mouth, only his nose offered air, and even then it could only inhale the man's heavy scent of cigarettes.

Tears began to form out of the corner of his eyes. Soon the dark world- the only light sources being the streetlights- became even dimmer as Kiku was forced into a wall, the man blocking him in. A slick tongue slid over his cheek whilst another hand wandered and groped his lower half. Upon feeling the intrusive hands, Kiku gasped and roughly jerked his head. The man's hand slipped and quickly, Kiku opened his mouth and released with a single breath of air the loudest, most terror-stricken screech his soft voice has ever produced. His throat burned and a cloud of white covered his face upon transferring his fiery scream into the cold air.

When the hand returned to his mouth, Kiku swiftly opened wide again and bite down on the skin between the thumb and the index. The man yelped as Kiku's teeth bite down hard and broke the thin skin, piercing through and drawing a burst of blood. The man let go and swung a punch at Kiku, causing him to skid a couple feet away at the entrance of the alley.

Kiku gasped, blood pumping from adrenaline. He hopped up and _sped_ away from the location, the wiry man still cursing, his groans hauntingly echoing from the alleyway and into Kiku's head as he escaped.

When he felt that there was enough distance, Kiku's extreme dash became halting jogs and soon he fell over again. His lungs burned and ached and as he huffed for air, choked sobs escaped his sore throat. The warm tears escaping the corner of his eyes stung the spot where he was punched. Blood leaked from the left side of his nostril and lips, his cheek swollen and the blood from his assailant had tiny drops all around his face and stained his dress shirt. Kiku could still taste the blood of his assailant on his tongue. The boy remained still. Panic and frenzy soon became absolute sadness. He was lost and cold and close to having something _bad_ happen. He was done for. There was nothing he could do. No one was going to help him. He'll die in the streets and years will go by until someone wonders if there was ever a person named Honda Kiku…

…

"Hey dude…You alright?"

 _"…Eh?"_

"Hey c'mere, give me your hand…"

 **This story was originally a one shot, but it will be extended into a short story since it exceeded more pages then I had anticipated.**

 **Kiku - Japan  
Matthew - Canada  
Francis - France  
"Albino" - Prussia  
"Spaniard" - Spain  
"Spaniard's Boyfriend" - South Italy/Romano  
"Russian Guy" - …..  
"Gay European Couple" - Italy and Germany **

**(PS: I** _ **really**_ **love APH France (actually my favorite characters are the Axis and Allies (Japan is my bae)), I just needed a bad guy and since he gets around a lot, I just figured. Please don't hate me. Leave any criticism in the comments. I'm also writing a Yugioh fic in the meantime if you'd like to check that out. Thanks for reading)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey dude…You alright?"

"… _Eh?"_

"Hey c'mere, give me your hand…"

Kiku didn't dare to look up. The voice sounded incredibly sweet- possibly immature on a regular day- but with the tone he's using right now, it was a combination of dominance and protection. But such a light voice couldn't be out _here_ , could it?

The individual shifted around, booted shoes creating crackling sounds below him. He went from leaning over Kiku to now kneeling in front of him, back arched forward to make himself appear as small as possible. This seemed to help since Kiku was no longer forced to look upwards; he simply tilted his head a little and looked straight ahead at this new presence. If it weren't for his situation at hand, he'd be a bit flustered.

In front of him was a young police officer, possibly a few years older than Kiku, wearing a standard dark blue uniform with a golden NYPD badge and the name _"ALFRED F. JONES"_ on it. He wore a thick leather jacket over his broad shoulders with a large belt carrying various equipment and black winter boots. He had an oval shaped face with dirty blonde hair framing his boyish charms. His eyes were a brilliant turquoise with thin framed glasses covering them, and his skin a soft, warm beige hue. The lowered temperatures caused his cheeks, nose, and ears to be flushed red; but even then, it didn't stop the young man from smiling at his success at making Kiku look at him.  
Actually, it seemed that even _he_ became a bit redder upon the Asian returning his gaze.

The officer- Alfred- smiled and said nothing. He waited until Kiku's panting and sobbing became settled. He silently rose to his feet and extended a gloved hand to the boy still knelt under him. Kiku took his hand and slowly got up, secretly enjoying the warmth radiating from the officers' fingers.

As Alfred kept staring, Kiku flinched and quickly began trying to wipe his tears. Surely it must be rude to weep in front of the authority; the officer _must_ be fed up with him by now. But Kiku had a difficult time not fidgeting or releasing the occasional _hic_ or sniffle. However, when Kiku casts a blurry glance from under his bangs, the officer appeared perfectly fine. Scratch that - he looked _immensely_ happy, beaming away patiently. Kiku gasped.

Quickly, Kiku stood with his back straight and bowed deeply to the officer. " _Gomenasai_! P-please forgive my appearance!" Kiku's eyes were shut tight, oddly expecting the officer to be glad he was ashamed of how he was acting at the moment.

" _ **HAHAHAHA**_!" laughed Alfred boisterously. Kiku paused and stared blankly at Alfred's amused expression. Suddenly, Kiku's lowered head was brought down _even_ _more_ as Alfred's large hand pushed it down during the midst of his laugh. "Dude! What are you apologizing for!? You can totally, like, _cry_ and stuff! You probably went through some crazy stuff and now you gotta let it out; it's ok! I get it!"

Alfred grinned and winked once Kiku brought his head back up. Kiku blushed and clasped his hands together. He looked down at his feet in embarrassment, which Alfred seemed to pick up on, thus settling his laughter impressively fast.

"Ha ha…What's your name?"

"K-Kiku Honda, Sir!"

Alfred's eyes widened, followed by a curious smirk that confused the Japanese.

"…You don't have to say _'Sir'_ , call me Alfred!" He replied cheerfully.

" _What_?" exclaimed Kiku, "But…that's disrespectful…"

"Nah dude, it's totally cool, I swear! Besides," Alfred paused to smile wholeheartedly, "the one who needs to be respected right now is you!" Before Kiku can question his selfless yet odd words, Alfred wrapped an arm around his shoulders and began walking.

"You're like, crying and bleeding all over your face. Right now I need to make sure that you're safe and sound!" Kiku looked up nervously, still a bit teary eyed. It made Alfred's heart skip a beat. _This guy is really cute_ …Suddenly, Alfred paused. The blonde squints his eyes at Kiku suspiciously; he's a little _too_ cute…

"Wait, how old are you?"

"21 Sir- _I mean_ , Alfred…"

"Oh...ok!" replied Alfred with a hint of relief. _Thank god, I thought I was getting the hots for some kid!_

Kiku wanted to ask why Alfred had asked him that question, but figured it was best not to bother the officer. Alfred, once again, caught on and said, "I thought you looked pretty young, so I asked in case you might've been lost and needed your parents or something…"

"Well, if that were true Mr. Alfred, then that would've been quite a difficult task. My family lives in Japan."

"No way, for real!? Dude, Japan is so awesome! I totally wanna go visit there one day! It's just so damn expensive!" exclaimed Alfred. Kiku chuckled softly at Alfred's enthusiasm. Before he knew it, the blonde began talking about his love for anime and Japanese food and many other forms of entertainment. It shocked Kiku how… _lively_ this officer was. But at least it calmed Kiku's nerves. Plus, he didn't have to talk while Alfred dragged him…wait.

"Uh, Alfred?" squeaked Kiku.

"- _that jelly fish candy_ _ *****_ _! Ha ha ha_ -! Oh, what's up?"

"I'm sorry but, where are we going?"

"Oh, were heading to my car! I've gotta get you out of the cold. Plus, I've got a kick ass first aid that I can use to make your face look less beat up and sad. Oh, by the way" Alfred looked down at Kiku, "What happened to you? Sorry I'm asking right now, but I was just waiting until you stopped crying and we were chillin' in the car."

"My emergency…" whispered Kiku softly. He felt like he wasn't even worth the trouble of being asked his well-being. He decided to be completely honest. "I'm lost. And…I cannot find my way home…"

Alfred's expression softened. Obviously, the injuries had a different story to tell, but for now the American simply nodded and replied, "Alright, I'll get you home safe and sound, but you mind if I give you some bandages?"

Kiku nodded and smile, relief flooding over him. An unexpected wind whipped past them, causing Kiku to grit his teeth, shuddering under the brisk weather. Suddenly, immense heat and weight was placed down on his shoulders. His knee's practically bucked under the shocking mass. Kiku looked and found the blonde had given him his leather jacket.

"Alfred!" cried Kiku.

"No worries dude! I grew up in the cold, this doesn't bother me at all!" laughed Alfred nonchalantly. "I gotta make sure you're perfectly fine!"

Kiku remained silent. He felt bad for taking Alfred's jacket…but it was _so warm_. Kiku felt like he could melt into the jacket, which practically bounced the cold off his body. He slipped his thin arms into the sleeves (the insides a thick, toasty wool material). The jacket reached past his hips, and his fingertips had disappeared. Kiku sighed with content. It smelled like coffee and cologne…  
Surprisingly, Alfred really _did_ seem able to brush off the cold, despite his uniform top being short sleeved. Kiku blushed at seeing his biceps effortlessly flex.

"So…how did you get lost?" asked Alfred seriously

"I went on a date with someone, but then his friends called him to go drinking and he made me go. Then I was taken to other bars and I think he…forgot me?"

Alfred expression hardened, eyebrows knit with annoyance, "That's a _great date_ you had if he forgot about you…" he said sarcastically. Kiku looked down dejectedly again, "He was so nice to me. And everything was fine at first but…I should've seen it coming. My friend warned me he was, err, _a flirt_."

"But, I believe that it's more than being infatuated…" continued Kiku, "I think I was just happy someone noticed me. I do not have many friends back in my old country, and when I thought things would different transferring to America, I learned that I was even _lonelier_. I shouldn't have been weak. But I had never gone out a night before and I just wanted to…"

A small sniff broke Kiku's sentence as the two kept walking, "…I just wanted to know what it was like to go out, and have fun, and feel _happy_. But my friend was right, and I saw him with a woman later at the bar…" Kiku wiped his tears. _Poor little guy_ thought Alfred pitifully.

"Dude, sorry your night sucked…"

"Oh…thank you. I'm sorry your jacket is wet…"

"Hahaha! That's the point of a jacket bro! Don't sweat it," replied Alfred, patting kiku's back. "Oh hey," said the blonde, "my car is over there!" Kiku looked in the direction of Alfred, and indeed saw the police car a few blocks ahead.

"Why did you park so far away?"

"Well the truth was, someone called and told me to check the area out and while I did, I heard a _scream_!"

"A scream?"

"Yeah dude, it was frickin' scary! Sounded like someone was getting stabbed or something. And I just _ran_ …y'know? Yeah, I'm not the most professional, but hey! I've gotta be the hero, y'know?"

Kiku nodded. _Someone called Alfred to check?_

"Yeah…I thought some girl was in trouble, but I didn't see her anywhere. I mean I found you and…" Alfred trailed off, slowly beginning to piece his words together. He looked down to see Kiku's crestfallen face.

"-Uh! I meant to say that the scream was, like… _Super manly_."

"…"

"I mean… _gender neutral_?"

"A-Alfred-san!" Cried Kiku, distracting Alfred's embarrassment. Kiku pointed ahead of them, which Alfred trailed until he too gasped.

About a block in front of them were two hooded men picking at Alfred's police car, his window somehow shattered and his devices in the thugs hands.

 **"HEY!"** Hollered Alfred, releasing Kiku's shoulders and making a mad dash towards the men. One of the men cursed loudly and soon the pair of thugs bolted the opposite direction. Alfred's voice kept booming demands throughout the frosted streets. Kiku stood startled and decided to run towards the police car. Avoiding the shards of glass on the floor, Kiku attempted opening each door. Not surprisingly, every door was locked. With a huff, he slid down against the passenger door, brought his knees up to his chest, and let his head hang low.

After what Kiku would estimate to be 5 minutes, he saw Alfred jogging back towards the damaged vehicle. Kiku stood up and Alfred ran up to him, panting from his intense run throughout the streets.

 _"Are you okay?"_ asked the pair simultaneously. They both paused and waited to see who would speak first. Alfred shook his head and frowned. "I'm sorry I left you, that was stupid of me to do," he stated as he walked around to the driver's seat whilst pulling his keys out. "I'll deal with those damn thugs later; probably call someone to check it out." He opened and unlocked the doors. As he slid in, he noticed Kiku standing outside the passenger seat. Alfred chuckled.

"Hey! Come inside!" he exclaimed, the broken window made Alfred's voice possible to be audible. Kiku sat down on the cold, leather seat and closed his door. "Sorry about the window, looks like you'll have to hang in there a bit more."

"Oh, no I'm fine offic- Alfred," replied Kiku, snuggling into the jacket that currently draped him. "I should be sorry, today seems to have been such a disaster. I must be a jinx."

"Dude, don't worry about!" retorted Alfred in his now casual tone, "everyone has a bad day. Trust me, everything will get better…and you're _not_ a jinx, you- _oh_."

"Alfred?"

"Um…" Alfred laughed nervously, "The car is frozen."

"Eh!?"

"Crap! Did I forget the anti-freeze? Damn you college football games!" cried Alfred angrily. Kiku stared quietly, wondering why college football players had anything to do with freezing a car. Swiftly, Alfred pulled out his walkie and sighed.

"Hey Tony! So uh, besides the guys who jacked over $800 dollars' worth of equipment from my car, I think my engine's down!" he laughed with a hint of embarrassment. From the other line, Kiku only heard strange, high pitched garbled noises. Alfred, on the other hand, nodded and seemed to understand the alien sentences.

" _Nice_! Thanks buddy! Knew I can count on you! Hope you score with those twins! Wait, Katy is pregnant? _Another baby daddy!?_ Dammit! Dude we have to chat about this another time, stay away from Katy okay! NO don't even go for Missy either! Hey my advice is still valid even though I'm gay, _you got that!_ Just get over here will ya!?"

After finishing the unnecessarily added commentary, Alfred turned to see a confused, blank faced Kiku. "Don't worry! My partner Tony is on his way! He knows how to fix this." Alfred reached over to Kiku's side and opened the safety compartment. "In the mean time I'll give you some first aid, 'kay?"

"Oh, thank you…" mumbled Kiku graciously. Alfred pulled out a white plastic box, and settled it on his lap. The blonde opened the box and pulled out an ice pack, which he offered to Kiku's bruised cheek. Kiku thanked him again and placed it over the wound. As he cringed and bared the icy burn from the pack onto the bruise, Alfred pulled out a white cloth.

"Hey, mind turning your head towards me?"

Kiku immediately did as told, being aware that as friendly as Alfred is, he was still part of the authority. Upon turning, he watched Alfred's now gloveless hands reach for his face. Kiku froze upon feeling one hand cup his chin and the other wipe the dried, brown tinted blood from his left nostril.

"Ah, _sumimasen_! I- you-!"

"Dude chill! I'm just wanna help, so stay still…" he mumbled as he moved to wipe the blood from the corner of the raven's small mouth. Kiku gulped, blushing madly and trying to direct his focus away from Alfred's baby blue eyes. He couldn't bare the idea of such beautiful orbs analyzing his plain face.

"You've got a busted lip…" said Alfred to himself. He knew better then to touch directly at the wound. "It's not too deep so I don't think you'll get an infection, but we should clean it to avoid scarring, alright?" Kiku nodded. Alfred reached for a new cloth. "I can see a little bit of dirt, did you fall down?" Kiku nodded once more. Alfred gave a reassuring smile, and gently wiped around the open laceration. "It's a little swollen too" informed Alfred, "And I only have one ice pack…too bad I don't have a Popsicle for you suck on or something..." As Alfred cleaned, he saw the other side of Kiku's face full of scrapes that were similar to skidding off cement or any other hard surface (he internally shuddered at the memory of learning how to skateboard).

"I think this should be good. Here, press down," instructed Alfred. Kiku placed pressure on the cut. It had stopped bleeding long ago but admittedly it stung, so it felt nice to be able to cover the wound. Alfred pulled out some bandages, which soon decorated the scratched side of Kiku's face, starting from the right temple to his jaw.

As Alfred continued to scan any more visible injuries, Kiku's discomfort from being touched faded. Not only had it gone away, but the blonde's gently caressing began to feel nice and even therapeutic. Kiku no longer looked away and stared aimlessly at Alfred, eyes half lidded and posture relaxed.

"I think I'm done…how do you feel?"

Kiku awoke from his content trance and quickly responded. "Much better," he bowed a little, "thank you Alfred." Alfred winked and sat back on his seat. "Cool! So now we have to wait for my buddy! I think when your car is frozen, you should take it somewhere warm, but I don't think this streetlight is that good…" he stated, staring solemnly at the poor, flickering light.

Alfred sighed, and soon an uncomfortable silence filled the dead vehicle. Kiku fidgeted with his hands while Alfred began to show diminishing signs of his tolerance to the cold. Alfred typically followed his gut, and felt it best not to question Kiku's injuries just yet. He knew it had to be reported, and could even tell that Kiku was very obedient, and wouldn't protest against explaining it. But it just wouldn't feel right to force it out, even if he was allowed to by law *****. He'd rather the victim be comfortable with him and explain when he's ready. But if Tony shows up and Kiku hasn't done so at that point, then Alfred would have to question it then.

The American, out of boredom, took a glance at the young man sitting next to him. _Silky, black hair and smooth porcelain skin. Large, almond shaped eyes and gentle pink lips. Shy, lithe, and petit_. Alfred swooned. Kiku was an absolute _doll_ ; even his _name_ sounded endearing. He was small and adorable and reminded Alfred of those cute anime characters.

"So…" sang Alfred, knowing full well that Kiku wouldn't start the conversation, "you got any pets?" The question seemed to work since Kiku emotionless expression softened. "Back in my country, I have a dog named Pochi. It's a Japanese Spitz, about 5 years old. He's small and has white fur."

"Awesome! I adopted about 6 months ago. It's a white Labrador. He's really cute and used to be round, but then he got super big and stretched out! But he's a good dog. His name is Copper."

Kiku began to describe how he got the little dog. He found it wandering the neighbor and had to beg his mother to take in the abandoned puppy. He had always wanted a dog, having been an introvert since his teen years. Alfred responded that his dog was break up puppy. He had ended a relationship prior to adopting and was incredibly gloomy at the time. But then, his younger brother stopped by and took Alfred to a friend's house, who was selling puppies. Alfred adopted the only pup who had blue eyes (his siblings all had black eyes) and instantly cheered up.

Kiku chuckled. "Your brother sounds very kind."

"Yeah, he's a good guy. Really quiet, reminds me of you actually!" laughed Alfred. "Our parents divorced and I stayed here with my mom, and our dad took him to Canada cause he had some French relatives or something. We kept in touch cause we're still bro's, and then he told me he was gonna attend a school in New York. And I was like _'Dude you should totally get your ass over here!'_ and he transferred!"

"Wait a minute…" said Kiku. _I feel like I heard this story before…_

"Actually…he was the one who asked me to look for you."

"What?"

"He called me at 2 in the morning and said he was worried about his friend not coming back so I was like _'dude chill I'll go look for him'_ "…his name is Matthew, you know him, right?"

Kiku gapped. He couldn't believe it. _Matthew remembered!_

"Y…yes! We're roommates! I can't believe he'd do that for me."

"Well, he doesn't have many friends besides a Cuban guy. He's a good guy, probably thanks to him growing up in Canada. He was really worried about you, Kiku. And any pal of his is a pal of mine's!"

Kiku couldn't stop quivering. He was overwhelmed with emotions; exhilaration, guilt, relief. He would apologize for ever doubting him…

"Thank you…the both of you. I have no idea how I can repay you."

"You can thank Mattie but you can't thank me yet- not until I get you back home."

Kiku nodded, throat hurting and tears at the brim of release. Alfred stared ahead. When the silence began looming again, Alfred spoke up. "So, why'd you choose this school? Have a field of interest?"

Kiku hummed in agreement, hoping to study animation. He always loved comics and cartoons, drawing away and reading fantasy stories. Whenever he felt lonely, he'd leave this world behind to create another euphoric place. Alfred acknowledged Kiku's explanation. He grew up reading many superhero comics and always dreamed of being a hero. He had originally planned on another career, but it was mostly things his mother wanted him to go into. But he still clung to the dreams of heroism and helping others. Finally, he had decided to go into criminal justice and become a police officer. Alfred laughed as he recalled all his rookie mistakes he made during training, and Kiku soon chimed in with his embarrassing moments upon coming to the US.

"So," started Kiku, "you were in a relationship before?"

"Huh? Yeah it was great, y'know? But I guess life had different paths for us, and we were having a hard time meeting up. Then before you know it, nothing felt the same anymore. Dates felt forced, we didn't laugh anymore, and we got into arguments really fast," Alfred's eyes fell and his cheerful face slipping. "He was amazing. Really smart and sophisticated. I mean his cooking sucked but besides that, he really felt like the one. But yeah, I guess looking back it was all young love. We didn't have much in common, but we had known each other for a long time…"

"I'm sorry for asking…"

"No, no it's fine! It's been like…8 or 9 months. I don't know, but what I do know is that it's time to get over it. I'm not hung up about it anymore. It hurts a little, but I guess your first heartbreak always sucks. But time goes on, and you get a puppy, and then life seems to get a little better!"

"Yes, I agree" laughed Kiku, "I thought today was the worst day of my life; but in the end, things turned up, especially when I met you. Now I'm completely happy," he said, smiling and staring at the officer.

Alfred blushed and stammered, " _ahaha_ …Yeah, I was pretty pissed that Mattie called me at like, 2AM; but now I'm glad he did. I'm happy to have gotten to meet you."

The two stared lovingly at one another, complete at simply being in presence with the other. A sharp howl of wind broke the moment, and Alfred jumped at being reminded of the subzero weather outside. He turned the key again, but the engine did not respond. "Dammit Tony…" he muttered.

Kiku looked down at the jacket draping him. He felt guilty for allowing Alfred to freeze like this, especially since he was sitting by the broken window. Suddenly, Kiku had an idea. He begrudgingly slipped out of Alfred's jacket and held it up to him.

"Alfred, do you think we can use this to cover the window?"

"I guess, but how?"

Kiku reached over, using one sleeve to slip through the handles above Alfred's door and tying it. The other sleeve went down to the handle that opened the door, creating another poor knot that barely kept the wind out. As he did all this, Alfred realized that Kiku was practically hovering over his lap. He flinched and blushed at a few dirty ideas (and Kiku's grunting did not help Alfred's rising imagination).

"Hmm…this idea was better in my mind," admitted Kiku.

"That's alright! I mean, the cold is still coming in but at least I don't have to look at my broken window, haha…" As Kiku tried leaning back to his own seat, Alfred grinned. "Hey, it might sound stupid, but I think I have an idea on how to stay warm for the both of us…"

Kiku tilted his head, "How?"

After an unknown period of time, a second police car showed up. It parked behind the vehicle that remained under a dead street lamp by itself. The door opened and Tony stepped out. The short, skinny bald man wearing red shades marched over to his partner's car, spewing curse words at the cold hell he was forced to endure.

He went up to the driver's side (noticing Alfred's broken window that was covered by his signature jacket) and before he could call out for his friend, he heard a strange noise. Tony paused, remaining still and listening. He leaned in through the cracks the and small spots and felt his jaw drop.

His blonde headed, annoying friend was currently having an intense make out session with some black haired girl- no wait he's gay…okay never mind that sounded like a guy. Scratch that- he was currently making out with some black haired _dude_ sitting on his lap.

Tony cringed and felt nauseated by the sounds of lip smacking and tongue squelching and watching the two practically devour each other's faces like starved zombies. When the French kissing began, Tony took a few steps back and retreated to his car. He'll give them 5 minutes. Any longer and they might start to breed. Nonetheless, Tony slumped in his seat, glad that his friend was getting _some_ action.

Anything helped as long as Alfred got over that Limey bastard.

 **1*Alfred was talking about "Echizen Kurage Candy". It's supposedly made from a huge jelly fish!  
**

**2*I know nothing about the law (sweatdrop). Do not take my word for it if that is actually legal or not (plus I'm too lazy to investigate). Nonetheless, this is a work of fiction sooo~**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews and all the favorite's this story has gotten. It was meant to be 2-3 chapters long, but since this is my otp, I will most likely write more fics of these two. However I'm starting college soon so updates will vary. But I'll do my best. Thank you once again and sorry for taking too long. I'm not gonna lie, I actually lost my flash drive so that's why it took a while…  
(Also, Alfred's dog is based off my actual Labrador. He was my sister's break-up puppy lol).**


End file.
